


Wake Up Call

by htebazytook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Incest, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to hit the road.  Dean delays them a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Title:** Wake Up Call  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** incest  
 **Disclaimer:** *disclaims*  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Time Frame:** season 2  
 **Author's Notes:** PWP, established relationship  
 **Summary:** Sam wants to hit the road. Dean delays them a little. 

 

Sam wakes up to his phone's alarm, hits snooze but sits up to prevent himself from falling back asleep. It's early, before dawn, and the little motel room is black and blue and chilly.

Sam gives it a minute before standing up and running a hand through his hair. He sets his alarm another couple minutes in the future, stretches until he feels like a person again. The figure in the other bed hasn't so much as stirred.

"Hey, wake up," Sam tells it, giving it a shove. "Dean."

"Ngk."

"We have to get a move on if we're making Providence by tonight." Sam turns on the table lamp. "Wake up, man."

Dean takes his pillow out from under his head and plops it down over his face.

Sam keeps very quiet as he leans in close to Dean's ear. " _Up and at 'em!_ "

Dean emits disgruntled little sounds from under the pillow before emerging from beneath it in resignation. "Okay, okay," he says, then looks at Sam, assessing. "Fuck me first."

Sam eyes him. "Why? What do you want?"

"Um . . . an orgasm?"

"You just woke up, man. Any reason why you're instantly horny?"

Dean shrugs. "I dreamed about you fucking me."

Sam raises his eyebrows.

"Dammit, Sam," Dean says, looking down in anguish. "I didn't wanna have to tell you this, man, but I get the premonitions too. I see the future, and this was real as shit. And hot."

"I see," Sam said. "So you didn't tell me about having premonitions . . . why?"

"Oh just, you know . . . " Dean blinks back nonexistent tears. "Trying to spare you the pain, little brother."

"Uh huh. Seriously, man, get up."

" _You_ get up," Dean retorts, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. It's painful to watch. "You know. Like, your dick. Get your dick up."

"You're just embarrassing yourself, now."

"You're gonna fuck me, Sam," Dean says matter-of-factly. "You've already made up your mind. We both know it. Now come _here_." He punctuates it by dragging Sam down onto the bed with him, then rolling them over and kissing down Sam's body while working Sam's pants off. He mouths the outline of Sam's treacherous erection through his underwear before pulling those off, too. Dean himself gets naked in two seconds flat and hops back on top of Sam.

Their dicks bump together as they kiss, deep no-nonsense kissing that Dean specializes in. Sam arcs his hips up involuntarily, smoothes his hands across Dean's shoulders and sucks on his tongue until Dean growls and kisses him brutally back, all nipping teeth and hands in Sam's hair.

"Hold on," Dean mutters, leans halfway off the bed to rifle through the pockets of his jeans on the floor. He tosses a little packet of KY at Sam and lies on his back, striking a painfully cliché seductive pose that nevertheless sends the remaining blood in Sam's veins straight to his cock. "Come on, big boy," he says invitingly. "Hurry the fuck up, I'm loosing wood over here." He clearly wasn't though.

Sam turns the packet over in his hands, assessing the expiration date skeptically. "Where'd you get this? _When_ did you get this?"

Dean shrugs. "I dunno, diner bathroom probably. There's always change on the floors, so."

"Uh, gross."

"There's a lot about this that's gross, but it's still awesome. Get to it."

Sam tears the packet open and squeezes half the lube into Dean's palm. "You do it."

"Why, that gets you going, huh, Sammy?" Dean bends one knee up and pushes two slickened fingers into his hole.

Sam watches Dean sigh and lick his lips and can't stand just watching. He moves up on the bed. "Sit up more."

"Huh? Oh." Dean's dilated eyes latch right onto Sam's cock. "Ah, got it. I'm gonna suck you now, right?" He sits up more against the pillow til his every breath is ghosting over it. He kisses the tip and look up at Sam questioningly.

"Yeah," Sam mostly moans, cupping Dean's jaw and guiding his cock past his pretty plush lips. Dean hums around his mouthful, sucking gently and lapping at the underside.

Sam bites his lip, tries very hard not to fuck Dean's face and never mind anything else. "Keep fingering yourself," Sam says hoarsely. Dean shoves another finger in alongside the first two in answer, and _fuck_ , the fucking _sight_ of him.

Dean pulls back with a lewd wet sound, dips to take each of Sam's balls in his mouth and lick them teasingly. "Want you to fuck me," Dean says. He leaves sucking kisses up Sam's shaft as he continues, "Fuck me with this, Sam. Want it in me fucking _now_."

Sam doesn't need to be told twice, but as he's moving down the bed Dean knocks him off balance, pinning Sam to the mattress and straddling him and sinking suddenly down on Sam's cock. Sam watches himself disappearing into Dean's body and can't breathe. "Holy - "

"Shit, yeah." Dean grimaces, but it softens into pleasure when he pulls back and bears down hard til Sam's buried to the hilt in overwhelmingly tight heat. "Ha, mmf, ohmyGod . . . " Dean grins and meets Sam's wavering eyes. "It's so fucking big, man. Oh _shit_ it's gonna feel so good in a minute . . . " He starts riding Sam slowly, excruciatingly slowly but the battling emotions on Dean's face and the gorgeous display of his naked body and heavy cock make up for it.

Sam basks in the snug perfection of him, content to watch Dean fucking himself on Sam's cock like it's what he lives for. Dean's eyes scrunch closed and he leans over Sam a little more for leverage, necklace swinging and arm muscles working and mouth wet and panting.

Sam flips them over, then, probably more dramatically than even Dean had anticipated – instead of just reversing their positions Sam shoves Dean so he lands on his back with his head lolling off the bottom of the bed.

Dean laughs at first, laughs while Sam hooks his arms under Dean's legs and fucks back into him, but then the laughter turns to moans and gasping _Yes_ 's and _Sam_ 's. 

Dean grips the edge of the mattress, tries his best to hold himself still as Sam thrusts into him, but he's such a mess that they keep jostling the bed anyway. Dean is completely crazy for it, fucking _loud_ and fucking _tight_ and begging so shamelessly for more. Sam does everything he says, harder or faster or right there or whatever the next fragment of gibberish that spills from Dean's lips happens to be, and soon Dean is clenching around him and coming and laughing breathlessly.

Sam holds still deep inside, relishing the sweet spasms of Dean's body before withdrawing and rolling away from him to jerk himself off.

Dean intercepts him, though, stoppering Sam's mouth with his own and pumping Sam's cock firmly and exactly the way that got Sam off without fail. Sam comes so hard, trapped by Dean's kisses and Dean's hand.

They lie on their sides and Dean kisses him over and over, Sam responding automatically if a little listlessly. It's such a warm little world here and the last thing Sam wants now is to leave it for 15 hours of boredom on the highway. 

Sam's alarm goes off again.

" _Ugh_ ," Dean says. He rolls away from Sam and goes in search of the phone. When Sam opens his eyes Dean's standing naked by Sam's bed and glaring at the screen. "Okay, fine. Okay, we gotta go. Those black hats wont kill themselves."

" . . . Sometimes they will."

Dean grins. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he says, gathering his clothes up off the floor. "Tell you what, blowjobs at that drive-in outside of Youngstown?"

Sam laughs. "Deal."

*


End file.
